The invention relates to a machine tool with a working area, in which workpieces can be positioned and can be machined with at least one tool held by a tool holder. The invention relates, in addition, to a method for the machining of a workpiece.
During the machining of workpieces, machining waste occurs. In particular, shavings (chips) must be removed from the working area.